Chicktalia!
by I Am the Leader
Summary: You thought that our favorite Nations was obnoxious, check out the chicks! Snippets and mini stories of our favorite Nations interacting with their Major cities/capitals. Craziness will increase and so will the love of Pasta! Random moments with the Nations and their chicks starting from their daily lives! Chicktalia. Hetalia. Get it? Pastaaaa! NationsXOCs
1. Chapter 1- My Sunflower

**=Author's note- What's up guys!? It's been awhile since I'd been on this website, but, you know, I have no internet. Anyways, I missed writing so I was like, "What the heck, lets brainstorm a story!"**

**Okay, this is my very first Hetalia story ever in the history of ever. So please try not to hound me too bad if things don't seem right (even though they will be!) Just to let you know, this story's random and it contains different snippets. That and it's Country/nationxMajor cities/Capitals. You know, OCs and stuff.**

**Ex: ChinaxBeijing or FrancexParis**

**You get the idea…**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 1: My Sunflower_

The sun was shining bright with clear skies and a slight breeze. The birds were out, chirping happily while butterflies fluttered about. On a hill in the rare sunny parts of Russia, a very large house that was well groomed stood silent. Well, except for the bickering Baltics.

"I'm not going in there!" one with shoulder length brown hair hysterically said, eyes wide with fright. "He almost killed me the last time!"

"Don't be such a sissy!" another with glasses snapped back. "I did it last week. Latvia! How about you go in?"

"Uh, no thank you," the innocent looking one said. "I'll pass. Besides, I have my whole life to live!"

"Well, one of us has to go in there!" shouted Estonia. "We can't let him oversleep! He'll kill us for sure."

"Um, I can do it if you want me to," a voice came that was as soft as bells with a Russian accent. All three Baltic nations turned around, eyes growing ten times their sizes. There stood a small female. She had the same color hair as their master but it was a little bit whiter. Her skin was pale but her face had a slight rosy tinge of life. Her eyes were light magenta and she was a little shorter than Latvia. She wore a yellow sun-dress with matching flats with a sunflower in her hair.

She smiled lightly at them as they stared; Latvia's face growing redder by the second.

"M-Moscow!" Estonia blurted out. "Good morning! Uh, we got it!"

Moscow giggled lightly, innocent like eyes looking up at the taller nations. "It is fine," she said softly. "I don't want any of you getting hurt."

"Ah, thank you, Moscow!" Lithuania said with a slight bow. "You're too kind!"

"Um hm," Latvia second that. Moscow giggled again, shooing them on.

"The best way to put him in a good mood is to prepare good food! I'll also talk him into giving you all a break. How does that sound?"

"Bless you, Moscow!" Estonia exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug. She whimpered at the strength which made him let go, laughing sheepishly.

"A break would be nice," Lithuania said thoughtfully. "Come on, lets go!" Both Lithuania and Estonia took off, leaving a shy Latvia standing there. Moscow smiled gently at him which caused him to blush harder.

"W-Wait for me!" he shouted, sprinting after them. Moscow smiled at his cuteness, turning to a large door before her. She sighed, gently pushing it open. The light seeped into the darkness, casting a glow on the man who was tucked away. His hair was askew with a peaceful look on his slightly-childish features. His mouth was slightly gaped, his face smooth from any stress or worry.

Right at his feet, a large brown cat laid there, curled into a ball.

Moscow giggled at this, tip-toing over to the window and opened the curtains. The sun's rays poured in, causing the much larger man to stir in his sleep. The large cat woke up first, stretching and meowing lightly.

Russia's lavender eyes opened slowly, letting out a wide yawn as he sat up in bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked over at his small wife who was standing at the foot of the bed, smiling back at him.

"Good morning," she said in a cute way. "Did you sleep well?"

"Da," he replied with a sigh. "Although I feel as if I didn't get any sleep at all."

"Oh, what's wrong?" Moscow asked, worried. "Did you get all of your paperwork done? Did something go wrong with your boss? Was the bed too uncomfortable?"

Russia chuckled, kicking the blankets off and throwing his feet on the side of the bed. "Neit," he said with another chuckle. "I am fine. I'm just not a morning person."

Moscow let out a sigh of relief. She gasped when she was pulled into a tight hug. Being that Russia was _way_ taller than her, her face was planted in the middle of his chest. Russia bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips, chuckling when her face turned red.

"Good morning, my sunflower," he cooed, rubbing his nose playfully on hers. "I'll go take a shower now. I'll be down for breakfast in a little while."

"Okay," Moscow replied. "It'll be ready soon."

He kissed her once more before leaving. She let out a sigh when he closed the door to their master bathroom. _Good,_ she thought. _He's in a good mood!_

**=IAL= **

**That was fun! I love Moscow to be honest. I made her character kind of like Nagisa off of Clanned…all innocent and totally not creepy Russia. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2- Aiya! My Panda!

**Note= Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 of Chicktalia! I hope you enjoy in some way!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! Just the OCs!**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 2: Aiya! My Panda!_

The morning started off a little rowdy. But with two younger nations under his care, he wasn't too surprised.

"China, da-ze! China da-ze! China da-ze!" a child-like voice echoed over and over again, bouncing up and down on the older nation. China groaned, cracking an eye open to come face to face with little, smiling Korea. He looked over to see his wife, Beijing, with little Hong Kong in her lap.

"Wake up, old man!" Korea chirped. "Make breakfast! Make breakfast! Wake up!"

"Aiya!" China shouted out. "What can I do to get some peace around here!?" Beijing giggled at her husband's outburst, setting Hong Kong down next to his big brother.

"Run along now," she said. "I'll start breakfast as soon as you are finished cleaning you rooms. Whoever's done first gets extra."

"I call it!" Korea yelled out. "I'll finish first! Because cleaning originated from Korea!" The little bouncing ball of energy raced off. Hong Kong looked up at his parents with wide, innocent eyes.

China raised a brow in amusement at his babbling and cooing (baby language) and Beijing reached over and pinched his cheek. "You'll get extra if you want," she cooed. The little nation clapped his chubby hands, sliding off of the bed and wobbled away. China sighed in relief as he left, leaning over and pecked Beijing on the cheek.

"What made us have kids, aru?" he asked. "They're such a headache!"

"But they're our little joy," Beijing said. "Besides, I enjoy having them. I appreciate them because they are my little pandas!"

"Yes, aru," China agreed leaning over to his Capital City. "But you, you are MY cute panda, aru." He kissed her passionately only to hear gagging. He looked over to see Korea and Hong Kong standing there.

"That," Korea said, pitchy voice higher in octive. "Was gross!"

Beijing blushed while China sighed.

Yep, another morning.

**=IAL=**

**All done! The next chapter will be up! Suggestions? Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3- Burgers for Breakfast? Yes!

**Note= Awesomeness! Thanks for the reviews guys! Quiet Harmony-Chan, I'll write a Sweden and Stockholm chapter really soon. These other chapters were written before I posted this story but you'll get you request soon! Majoramiruddin, thanks for your review too! I love you guys! **

**Here's more Chicktalia!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**=IAL**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 3: Burgers for Breakfast? Yes!_

America was spread out on his huge king-sized bed fit for two. His glasses, Texas, laid on the nightstand next to his contact lenses. He hugged a pillow to his chest, drool oozing out on the pillow case. He had on a white T-shirt with French fries patterned on his pants.

He grumbled in his sleep; something about Superman and burgers. Americat, Hero, was lying lazily in his cat bed, his fat flabs flowing over the rims of the frame.

Now, in a totally different part of the house, a brunette woman with tanned skin raced about the kitchen, flipping many patties and keeping her eyes on the news. There was so much going on with her Nation and she was slightly worried about the outcomes. America has been going through depression as of lately and she tried to do all things to make her husband happy.

A few things worked, but he was still bummed about something…

"I wish he would just tell me," D.C said with a sigh. The shuffle of feet caught her attention, spotting America walking in. He looked content and well slept. His glasses were sitting lazily on his nose with his clothes still ruffled up and hair messy.

D.C raised a brow in amusement, watching as he came alive at smelling his favorite food. "Good morning, sleepy head," she said, flipping the last burger onto a plate. "How was your sleep, dude?"

"Dude, I totally slept like a baby!" the American chirped. Then he sighed. "But I still feel like shit! As soon as I'm done, I'm goin back to sleep."

"Oh, no you're not," D.C scolded. "You are getting out of the gutter whether you like it or not!"

"I know," America said. "But have you seen the news? That's bumming me out!"

"But you're their father nation," she pointed out. "You can change things for the better! Not to mention that the reason things are horrible is because you're being depressed and stuff, dude."

"Yeah, you're probably right," America said with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair and smiled at his wife. He walked over and kissed her on the top of her head. "I don't know what I'd do without you, bro-ham."

"Rot somewhere," she replied, giggling. "Burgers?"

"Burgers for breakfast? Yes!"

**=IAL=**

**Ta-da! Chapter three done! This was fun for me. I'd like to think that D.C and America act alike in a way…but D.C's more…you know. Anyways, next chapter will be posted today as well! See ya? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4- Croissant and You!

**Note= Another chapter! Two chapters in one day! Awesome! Anyways, hope you enjoy this one as much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 4: Croissant and You!_

A beautiful female with silky blonde hair giggled as she felt warmth trace from her shoulder to her neck. The bright sun was shining; a great view of the Eiffel Tower could be seen.

She rolled over, coming face-to-face with a grinning Frenchman with beautiful blue eyes. She giggled again when he kissed her nose, his hand sliding under the covers and rubbed her thighs.

"Boujour ma amour~ Como ca va?" (Hello my love~ How are you?) He asked with an even wider grin when she gasped slightly.

"F-France! It's too early, ma amour!" she replied back in her heavy French accent, smacking his hand away. "Plus, I'm still a little sore from last night."

"Honhonhon," he chuckled, thinking back to that blissful night. "Wine and you are the perfect combination."

Paris sighed, pushing him away when he tried to climb on top of her. "Yeah? Well I have a hangover," she said, holding her head. "Though I don't remember most of the night, I'm pretty sure it was enjoyable." She threw on her silky robe as France sat back, running his fingers through his own silky blonde hair.

"Oui," he said with a smile. "I remember everything!"

Pari sighed, throwing her hair over her shoulder as she walked to the French-doors, pushing them open." What do you want for breakfast?" she asked, honey brown eyes looking over at the man she loves.

His eyes snapped up from her cleavage, eyebrows rose in a suggestive gesture. "How about you with some honey and whipped cream? Mon Cheri." He asked.

"How about croissant?" she asked, hands on her hips. France chuckled at her cuteness, winking at her as he flexed his pecks.

"That too," he replied with a grin. Paris' face flushed as she left out, pausing.

"We can go another round after breakfast," she said before leaving for the kitchen.

**=IAL=**

**And there you have it! French love in the air! Anyways, can you guess who's next? Suggest a couple and we'll be on our way. I'll soon post up a Sweden and Stockholm chapter though. Who else do you all have in mind? Review! **


	5. Chapter 5- Mr Sweden! Help Me!

**Note= Yay! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the wait, I had things to do. Only two weeks of school left! Woot!**

**Anyways, Quiet Harmony-Chan, here's your requested SwedenxStockholm. I hope it's good enough. I'll write more about them if it isn't.**

**Enjoy!**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 5: Mr. Sweden! Help Me!_

Finland shivered in fear as he heard the door squeak painfully slow as someone entered the room. Heavy footsteps were heard, which made him wince the closer they got. He swallowed heavily, screwing his eyes shut.

_Oh please, _he whimpered in his mind. _Mr. Sweden! Where are you!?_

"Oh Finland~" sang a female voice with a thick Swedish accent. "Where are you? I want you to meet my metal bat!"

_Why doesn't she see that it was an accident!? _Finland screamed in his head. _I didn't know she was in there! I didn't know! Oh! Maybe if I explained, she won't hurt me! Ms. Stockholm understands-_

"FINLAND!"

_-hopefully~_

_***EARLIER THAT DAY!***_

"Gah! Cut it out!"

" Oh come on! It's not that bad!" chuckled a blonde as he held down the other, dangling a worm over his face. Finland tried to fight him off, but found the other a little too strong…and heavy.

"Get off, Denmark!" he snapped. "Pleases! I'll do anything you want! Help me Iceland!"

"A little busy," Iceland said with a bored tone in his voice, flipping through a magazine.

"You call looking through a book full of pictures 'busy'!?" Finland asked, squealing when the worm got closer. "Gah, Denmark~"

"That's enough," said a stern voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking over to see a stern Sweden standing there, a deep scowl on his face. His icy eyes scanned the room, landing on the two who were previously fighting.

"They're busted," Norway whispered to Iceland.

"Yep," Iceland replied, looking in his magazine again.

Finland sweat-dropped, taking the chance of Denmark being paralyzed in fear to slide from under him. He brought a hand to the back of his head and scratched sheepishly. "H-Hi Mr. Sweden," he greeted.

Sweden sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and glared again. Iceland looked over again and raised a brow.

"What's up with the fancy clothes?" he asked.

Sweden sighed again, not willing to talk but knew he had to explain. "Stockholm and I are going out for dinner tonight," he began. "She's in the shower now, so I have to wait for her."

"You and Ms. Stockholm?" Finland asked, gushing. "Cool! That's so romantic, Mr. Sweden!"

"That's so sappy," Norway mumbled.

"Here, here," Iceland agreed.

"Wait a minute, so does that mean that you're getting some?" Denmark asked with a large grin. "Whooo! Go Sweden!"

"Getting some?" Finland asked, a little confused.

"He means sex," Norway said bluntly.

Sweden's face reddened as he made his way to the door. "Since she's not done, I need you three to come with me to get something. Finland, you stay here and looked after her, okay?" he ordered.

"She'll be safe with me!" Finland chirped.

"Yeah, whatever," Norway said.

"I hate running errands," Iceland grumbled. "Especially with these dumbasses."

"Iceland's swearing!" Denmark blurted.

"Shut it!" was the last thing Finland heard before the heavy door closed. The whole house echoed. Sweden's home was large. Very large…and in very large houses, it tends to get a little creepy. And Finland was crept out just a little.

"Um," he began. "Okay, I'll go…check on Ms. Stockholm now."

He slowly went up the stairs and down the narrow halls. It was dark; the only light being seen was the one from downstairs. Finland gulped as he walked the halls. Every noise he heard, he jumped. Every creek, his heart raced. How could they live in this place?

"Okay," he said. "I-I'm not scared. I'm not scared!" A loud crash and he hulled ass.

"!"

Finland screamed all through the house, stopping for nothing. He went into the first room he saw, zooming in and slamming the door closed tightly. He huffed, letting out a sigh of relief and turning, leaning against the door. What he hasn't realized was that he was in a bathroom. A bathroom that was currently occupied by one naked Stockholm.

When she stepped out of the shower, the water dripping from her body, her large icy blue eyes slowly opened from the shower bliss, her semi-long hair covering her chest only half-way.

Let's just say she has a very large bust.

She locked eyes with Finland. Finland's eyes were locked…everywhere else on her body, mouth slightly gaped. Coming out of her shock, her whole face turned red and she screamed.

"FINLAND! YOU PERVERT!"

"Ah! Ms. Stockholm! I didn't-"

_WHOOSH!_

" What the hell!?"

A metal bat almost took his head off. The one welding it was huffing and puffing with anger in her eyes. Her eyes held full intension on killing the nation before her. "FINLAND!" she yelled again, swinging the bat.

Finland ran for his life.

_***Present Time!***_

That was how he ended up as prey.

_Dear Mr. Sweden,_

He began writing a letter.

_This is Finland. When you find this letter, I would most likely be dead. I accidentally walked in on your wife and took a peek at her amazingly hot body. I thought she would understand since I stumbled in on accident, but she's out to get me! Please, bury me in a nice casket. And don't let Denmark come anywhere near my body. _

_Thanks._

Right after he finished, the closet door opened. There stood Stockholm who was smiling at him. "There you are." She said.

"Oh Go-"

_WHAM!_

_***Later that day!***_

"Whoa! What happened to you!?" Denmark asked, laughing.

Finland's head was being wrapped up by Sweden who had irritation in his expression. Iceland took out his cellphone to snap pictures while Norway sighed. Stockholm was leaning on the door, her expression cold as if daring Finland to say anything. He caught on, babbling.

"I fell down the stairs!" he exclaimed, laughing sheepishly. "Yep, that's what I did!"

"Liar," Iceland said under his breath.

"Whoa, those steps whooped your ass," Denmark said with a grin. "Are you that weak?"

"S-Shut up!" Finland said to the laughing Denmark as Sweden finished up.

"That is enough, you two," Sweden said. "Stockholm, are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. She walked over, grabbing Sweden's arm. "See you later boys! See you later, Finland…" she said the last coldly.

_Oh Boy, she hates me now~_

_***OUTSIDE!***_

"May I ask why you nearly killed Finland?" Sweden asked, opening the door for Stockholm.

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied.

Sweden chuckled as they rode off. He'll have to double up on alcohol tonight…


	6. Chapter 6- Americanized!

**Note= Hey! Wat up ya'll! Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I love you Quiet Harmony-Chan! AnimeGmr101! And others! I have another chapter that I'm posting and I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mines. And no Country was hurt during the making of this…story?**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 6: Americanized!_

Wide magenta eyes stared down at the creation before them. Filled with curiosity, Moscow sat timidly at the table, poking something huge on her plate with a small fork. Standing before her with a huge grin, America's eyes sparkled with excitement. Standing beside him was D.C and England.

"Come on, dude," America pushed. "Try it! It'll improve your life! You'll need it since you're with Russia!"

D.C punched his arm, causing her nation to whimper. England scuffed, rolling his eyes. "The only thing that'll happen to her is getting her arteries clogged with grease," he mumbled.

"You haven't lived yet, dude!" D.C said. "A McDonald's burger's the best!"

"I-I trust you," Moscow said with an innocent smile. "It's just…it's so big! I can't see how I'm gonna get this in my mouth!"

"Isn't Russia the same size?" France called from the room over. Everyone blushed; mostly Moscow.

"You perverted frog!" England snapped, storming out of the room. "You're sick, damnit!"

America sighed but was hyped again.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" he chanted right along with D.C. Moscow inhaled, taking the burger and taking a bite. She chewed slowly, and then her eyes grew wide when the flavors settled in.

_***LATER THAT DAY!***_

"Wat up, dudes!" an albino female shouted. Everyone looked at her. The three Baltic nation's eyes grew at seeing their ex-master's innocent…or used to be innocent, wife.

"What the hell?" Germany said.

"Uh, Sunflower? What happened?" Russia asked eyes wide with curiosity.

"She's been turned cool like Big Daddy America!" America said, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"She's been totally Americanized!" D.C replied.

The air around Russia changed, a soft chant of 'kolkolkol' could be heard.

"Run," Lithuania said softly. "Run!"

America and D.C hauled ass out of there. Let's just say that the American duo didn't make it out of there unharmed.

**=IAL=**

**There you go! Chapter 6! What do you think? Reviews? And suggestions please! I have a request for CanadaxToronto! It'll be up soon! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7- Pasta! Vee!

**=Note= Hello again fellow readers! I'm so happy that you guys are actually reviewing this! To be honest, I really didn't think that people would actually read this. I guess I need to be a little bit more confident in my writing! I would also like to thank one of my guest reviewers for the correction. The Capital (or major city) of Canada is Ottawa, not Toronto. Sorry for the mistake!**

**Anyways, this chapter isn't quite a CanadaxOttawa. You'll see when you read.**

**Enjoy! And I don't own Hetalia!**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 7: Pasta, Vee!_

"Ah! What the hell!?" Romano screeched as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, big brother!" Italy chirped. "We're making breakfast. It's gonna be big and yummy!"

Romano looked at his younger brother with a raised brow. The man was naked, gushing in his nude glory as he chattered on and on about breakfast.

"-and San Marino-"

"Wait, Marino's in the kitchen?" Romano cut him off, straining his neck to look over the other's shoulder.

"Vee~!" Italy chirped. "It was her idea! She said that we are married so we shouldn't be ashamed! You can join us if you want to!"

"Uh, no thanks," Romano said. "Are you going to hang out with that potato bastard again?"

"Nope!" Italy said. "Not today!"

"Italy!" chirped a female with the same hair color as her hyper husband. She was also naked, but her really long hair was thrown over her shoulders, covering her womanly parts and backside. "Breakfast's almost ready! Good morning Romano!"

Romano's face reddened, closing his eyes at the two naked people in front of him. "Why don't you two get some clothes on?" he shouted. "What if guests come over!"

Don't worry," Marino said. "It'll be fine. Plus, I'll have my big, strong Italy here to protect me!"

~Vee! Bella!" Italy said, hugging his innocent looking wife. "I love you so much! You make my heart sing! Yay!"

"You two are unbelievable," Romano said with a sigh. "I need to hurry and get my own place."

"But you don't have to do that!" Marino said, large brown eyes widening. "You can stay here with us!"

"Yes! And we can all bond!" Italy said as he squeezed Marino closely. Romano felt a nose-bleed coming on and left.

Pasta loving bastards…screw this; he's finding his own place. NOW!

**=IAL=**

**So, how was that? I picture San Marino kind of child-like, like Italy! They basically have the same personality! Okay, next up Is CanadaxOttawa! After them is an actual meeting that the cities (not nations) are holding. It's really funny to me. I written it down so all I have to do is type it and post it! Thanks! Reviews? Suggestions?**


	8. Chapter 8- Feel the Thunda!

**=Note= Wat up again guys! School's out in two weeks and I'm now officially a Senior! (Feels good!) Anyways, enough with my personal life, I have another chapter and I thank all of my reviewers. And I also humbly accept corrections on my facts! I have a CanadaxOttawa here for you and I hope you guys like her as much….she's a little different from the others (obviously).**

**Enjoy! And Hetalia's not mine!**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 8: Feel the Thunda!_

"Alright, come on Canada! Let's play a round of catch bro!"

"I-I don't think-"

"What? You scared that Big Daddy America's gonna whoop you tail?" D.C said smugly.

"No," Canada said quietly. "It's just-"

Do you hear that D.C?" America said, unnecessarily loud. "I think I hear a chicken!"

"I hear one too!" D.C said, placing a blanket on the grass so she could sit on it. A light tug on the bottom of her shorts caught her attention. D.C's large brown eyes looked down at a slightly blushing Ottawa who had a light smile on her childish face.

"Oh! I forgot about you, Ottawa!" she chirped, waving at the smaller female who had short honey brown hair and blue eyes.

_You're going down! _The younger said in sign language.

"Hey, you two! Quit the chatter and watch Canada get his butt kicked!" America yelled, stretching his arms. Canada let out a sigh, looking over to see Ottawa smiling brightly at him and waved. He blushed, waving back at her with a slight smile. Okay…maybe he got this.

"Alright Canada! Get ready to feel the thunda!" America shouted, chuckling loudly.

"Whooo! U.S.A! U.S.A!" D.C cheered.

_You can do it, Canada! _Ottawa said in sign language, hugging Kumajiro closely while he was trying to nibble on her necklace. Something thumped in Canada's heart. It was a feeling of confidence and pride. Was it because his deaf wife was so enthusiastic and believed in him?

He looked back over at her. She blew a kiss and giggled.

…oh yeah, that's the reason.

"Alright," Canada said confidently, standing firmly in place with his catching mitt ready. "Give it all you got, America!"

"Was that a war cry, bro?" America asked, amused. "It sounded more like a mouse cry."

"S-Shut up!" Canada snapped lightly. "Just throw the ball!"

Ottawa sighed lightly, tugging on D.C's sleeve to get her attention.

_What's up, Ottawa? _D.C asked with a bright smile.

_They're getting competitive again, aren't they? _Ottawa asked in sign language.

_Sadly, yes. But it'll totally be funny to watch! _D.C replied.

_I hope they won't get hurt._

_Yeah, me too!_

"Here it comes!" America said, reeling his arm back. Canada tensed.

'_He's gonna kill me, eh!' _he shouted in his head. America threw it as hard as he could at the Canadian.

'_OH Maple…'_

_SMACK!_

**=IAL=**

"Dude, you were supposed to throw it like France!"

"I'm sorry! I guess that I just forgot how strong I was."

Canada groaned, sitting up with a thud banging on his temple. He felt dizzy, extinctively leaning on someone. He opened his eyes and seen a worried Ottawa who was holding an icepack to his head that she packed up for reasons such as this.

She knew things were gonna get nasty.

_Don't get up so fast,_ she said with a scowl.

_Sorry, eh, _he replied back with his hands. _Oh. My head really hurts…_

Ottawa giggled, leaning down and kissed him softly on his head. He let out a sigh of bliss, ignoring his American brother ans his wife's bickering to focus on the one before him.

_Thank you, Ottawa, _he said with a small smile.

_You're welcome, _she replied back. She leaned in again and kissed his nose.

At least someone remembers he exists….

**=IAL=**

**Done and done! I really like this chapter! And I really fell in love with Ottawa. And yes, she's deaf. But for a reason! I really wanted to make her character unique though. Plus I found it best fit for Canada. If Ottawa's in a chapter, the italics are her speaking in sign language BWT.**

**Anyways, I'm really considering making a story about Canada and Ottawa when I'm done with Chicktalia…what do you guys think? Yes? No? Maybe? Just tell me!**

**Thanks again for reviews and I hope to see more! Next up, the Great City Meeting! **

**Reviews? Suggestions?**


	9. Chapter 9- Girl's Meeting, Assemble! (1)

**=Note= Here's what you've all been waiting for! The first, official, City Meeting! Yeah, I enjoyed writing this chapter because it was funny to me. I found a lot of humor in this really. Anyways, see how the cities interact with each other!**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 9: Girl's Meeting, Assemble! (Part one)_

Heels clattered in the empty hallways. The dim lights shone off of her bouncy orange hair as she hugged her laptop close to her busty chest. Her heart thumped as she heard chatter from the inside of one particular room.

The nations had their own meetings, so she thought that their wives, the nation's major cities or capitals, should discuss some issues of their own. Like, I don't know, how to make their countries get along and stop acting like immature idiots…or about the economy. Whichever one that sounds more interesting.

She paused in front of the door, taking in a deep breath. Another day with these crazy females, she thought. _Alright, Berlin! _She chanted to herself. _It's time to put your boss mask on!_

She pushed the doors open, strutting in her heels. Everyone stopped talking, all eyes focused on the German City. With a serious face, Berlin made her way over to the head of the table and slammed her laptop down, glaring at everyone.

"Alright cities!" she began like Germany would. "You all know the drill! Each of you has seven minutes to present. If you have questions, hold out until the end of each presentation. There will be no talking unless it's your-"

"~Vee! Berlin! I love what you did to your hair!" San Marino chirped, flailing her arms and accidentally hitting Tokyo in the face.

"Ow~" the other whimpered.

"Whoops! Sorry Tokyo!" Marino said, sheepishly giggling.

Berlin sighed, pressing her fingers to her temples. "Alright," she said. "Thank you Marino. Does anyone else have something to say before-"

"I, like, totally cannot believe Germany let you out in rags," Warsaw said, popping her gum and texting. "Like, Poland would never do that to me."

"What's wrong with what she has on?" Paris asked. "I love it! It'd be popular in my country!"

"Dudes, my head hurts. Can we start this meeting to get it over with?" D.C whined. "I have a kick ass idea America and I came up with!"

"D.C," London said with a sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you? You and your husband's idea's are useless! Think of something realistic."

"But it is!" D.C snapped. "You're just haten' because your husband's weird! Talking to invisible people like a dumb-ass!"

"How dare you!" Lonodn shouted at the other, spitting on poor, meek Moscow.

"Um, guys," she said in a gentle voice. "Maybe we should relax, da? Berlin wants to-"

"Come on London. Everyone thinks that bushy browed, stuck up man of yours weird," Paris intervened.

London turned and glared at her rival (France and England also hating each other). "How dare you, you fake boob wearing scank! I'm surprised you're not knocked up! You and that perverted husband of yours need to go rot in a ditch, you bloody git!"

"Cat fight," Madrid, Spain's wife, whispered to Bern, Switzerland's wife.

"My husband said at times like this, I should shoot," she said, pulling out a rifle.

"No! Don't do that!" Beijing said, urging the other to put the weapon down. At this moment, Paris and London fought, calling each other inappropriate names.

"Hey!" D.C shouted. "I'm the only one who can beat up London! She's MY bestie!" Jumping in the fight, a large cloud formed around the scrapping women.

"How much money do you wanna beat that the English chick will win?" Stockholm asked Oslo.

"You're on!" she chirped, watching and praying London would lose.

"~Vee! Please stop fighting!" Marino screeched, waving her husband's traditional white flag. "We're all supposed to love one another!"

"Please stop," Moscow said.

"No need to try," Tokyo said calmly. "This's why I'd rather stay home."

Everyone chattered loudly, causing Berlin to have a headache. She wondered if Germany had to go through this…

_***A FEW DOORS DOWN!***_

"Germany! England and France's fighting again!" Italy shouted.

"Dudes, why do you do this every time it's my turn to present!?" America shouted over the rowdy bunch.

"I will shoot you all if you don't shut the hell up!" Switzerland snapped, cocking his gun.

"Aiyah! What is this madness!?" China screeched, pulling out his hair.

Russia just sat there with a childish grin on his face.

Germany wanted to kill these idiots. It's too bad they can't die…

**=IAL=**

**Part one of the meeting! So, how was it? The second part I'll put more cities in if I can! Thanks and review! Suggestions?**


	10. Chapter 10- What Was That?

**=NOTE= *Sigh* Sorry for the long wait. I have finals this week and it's such a drag… I was looking forward to NOT going to school tomorrow…but it seems that my wish ISN'T coming true. But what'll make me feel better? Writing another chapter to Chicktalia! Here's another chapter for you and I hope you enjoy! This one, in my opinion, is really funny.**

**This goes out to all those who dislikes spiders! Oh, and Thank you my reviewers! I love you all so much I could just kiss ya!**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 10: What Was That!?_

"Gahhhh! What the hell was that!?" screamed Paris as she jumped on top of a table. All of the Allied cities* ran to the rescue at the shouts, looking around frantically.

"What? What is it!?" D.C asked, panicked.

Paris shivered, holding her hands close to her ample chest, her eyes closed tight. "It was evil," she said darkly. "Destroyer of mankind itself!"

"This better be good!" London snapped, clearly irritated.

"Was someone trying to hurt you?" Moscow asked quietly.

Paris swallowed hard before tracing her eyes across the room. "It wasn't someone, it was something!"

"Then spit it out!" London snapped. "I'm wasting my time even being here!"

"No one told you to come," Paris said airily. "As a matter of fact, I need you. Come over here so that you can attract it with your ugly face."

"Why you little-"

"Guys," D.C shouted over their arguing. "Really? Come on Paris, what was it?"

"You said that it was hideous. Well, what I'm assuming because of your jibe aimed at London," Beijing said.

"Hey!" London snapped, chibi-anger.

"Oh, yes," Paris said, bringing a finger to her chin as if thinking. She snapped her fingers then drew her legs closer to her chest, shivering. "It was really scary," she began, a dark cloud forming over her head. "It was a source of eivl. It'll make the scariest monster run away in fear."

"Oh, you mean like Godzilla?" Beijing asked.

***SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN!***

Tokyo shivered, a tingle going down her spine.

"Are you okay?" Japan asked her.

"H-Hai," was the single answer she gave before continuing eating her sushi.

***OKAY, BACK TO THE CHICKS!***

"Oui, even scarier," Paris said, a mysterious lightning striking across the sky outside. The others gasped, scooting closer to each other as they leaned in in interest. Well, except London. She just rolled her eyes.

"Um, what was it?" Moscow asked. "If it was scarier than Godzilla, then what was it Paris."

"I-Is it a ghost?" D.C asked. "I hope not."

"It was a," Paris said, pausing dramatically. "Big_"

_Gasp!_

"Brown-"

_Gasp (again)_

"Disgusting-"

Moscow whimpered.

"Spider!"

"A spider, seriously?" London huffed out. "You've gotten everyone worked up because of a-"

"SPIDER!" all the other girls screamed. All at once, they tried to fight one another to join Paris on the table. Pushing London to the ground, they all managed to fit on the small island, hugging each other and shivering.

"T-That is scary!" Moscow said, shaking. "W-Where is it, Paris?"

"I don't know," Paris said. "That's the extremely part!"

"Dude, I hate spiders!" D.C said. "They're the scariest things on earth! It's not natural to have that many legs and eyes!"

"I hate spiders too," Beijing said, her dark hair covering her face, resembling the 'Grudge'. "China had a lot of them in his house. I refused to go home with him unless he got rid of them!"

London groaned, grabbing everyone's attention.

"London, get up here!" Paris shouted.

"Yeah dude! The spider's down there!"

London slowly sat up. All of the girls gasped, staring at her in horror. London glared at them. "What!?" she snapped.

Everyone pointed at her shoulder. The British city slowly turned her head and then-

**=IAL=**

"Weather reporters say that there were extremely loud thunder roars throughout all of Europe. This includes London, Moscow, and the U.S; North America, Washington D.C. All of these cities with an exception of one Asian city in China; Beijing."

**=IAL=**

"You didn't have to beat me to a bloody pulp you gits!" London snapped, wincing as Moscow placed an icepack on her cheekbone.

"Sorry," D.C said sheepishly. "It was right there. You really shouldn't stick a spider on your shoulder in a room full of frightened females! That's, like' girl code!"

"You sound like Poland and Warsaw," Beijing said with a scrunched up nose.

"That's what I was thinking!" D.C chirped.

"You all have attention spans as short as a flea!" London snapped.

"Whoops," Paris said with a smirk. "It wasn't a spider; it was a ball of hair!"

London felt her eye twitch. Then, before she knew it, she pounced on the other woman.

"World War III!"D.C whooped.

"Should we break them up?" Moscow asked with a worried look on her face.

"Nope," Beijing said as she watched D.C join the fight (as always). "Let them fight it out."

**=IAL=**

**And that's the end! I love this chapter! I really don't like spiders. Like D.C said, they have too many legs and eyes. *shivers* Ewww…I can picture one now…Anyways, next up will probably be a chapter featuring Warsaw and Poland. Or maybe Switzerland and Bern….oh, I know, South Korea and Seoul! **


End file.
